Children Of The Mafia
by yinyang754
Summary: It had started as a normal night but now they have to embrace the mafia lifestyle to survive. (GTA Fanfic, prequel to Missing Hours: A Teenage Horror Story and In The Air Tonight.
1. Chapter 1:Thrown into a war

3/2/1994, 1:20am between Fishmarket North and Algonquin

'We know this area better than they do! We'll lose them in the subway, sweetheart!' Ray had said when Paulie Sindacco's goons had started chasing us a few minutes ago.

I don't get it!

We're just kids, why would Paulie want to kill us?!

I feel the tracks vibrating under my feet but we have to keep running or we'll end up dead. Three of them catch up but Ray pulls me by my arm and we jump out of the way, letting them get crushed by the uptown J train. 'You ok, little one?' He says before we stand up.

'That was too damn close. I was just walking through Middle Park when they saw me.' I say, taking a few deep breaths afterwards. I'm used to running underground and jumping between buildings! It's how i know the city so well but this is just ridiculous, being chased by rival mobsters!

'Ok, what's plan B? You can't head back to Saint Marks by yourself, Gionna.' Ray says.

The only place that no one will find us!

We don't have any other choice!

'The old tunnel that was used to smuggle alcohol and guns during the prohibition era! No one will look for us there!' I say before we head to the stairwell...

Switch to Ray's perspective( 1:35am, Acter, Alderney)

'It's clear, give me your hand.' I say after climbing out of the tunnel and looking around, seeing that the streets were deserted. Gionna grabs my hand and i pull her out, closing the tunnel after. We'll be safer once we get to my apartment and then she can explain why those goons were chasing her through the city.

'Ok. lets get the hell out of here.' She says as we walk towards leftwood before we hear police sirens. 'LCPD! Stay where you are!' One of the cops says before he gets out of the car and approaches us.

'Isn't it a little late for you kids to be out wandering around? Are you lost?' He says as Gionna studies him carefully. She's not too trusting of the police force and neither am i but we need to find a way out of this.

'I haven't been getting too much sleep lately and when i can't sleep, i wander around the city.' She says as the officer looks at her, believing what she told him. 'Not a problem, miss. You do look a little pale but it's probably just that cold that's been going around. I'll let you two go on your way then.' The officer says before walking back to his car, gets in and drives off. 'That was too damn close. Come on, lets get out of here.' She says before we leave.

I can tell that she's tired but she'll never admit it.

That chase earlier must've really worn her out.


	2. Chapter 2:Dangerous Territory

3/2/94, 2:10am, Ray's apartment in Acter, Alderney

'Because Toni's trying to protect you, kiddo. He might be a bonehead at times but he's your older brother and he cares about you.' Ray says as Gionna finishes her cup of coffee. There was no way that either one of them would be able to sleep.

'He's got a funny way of showing up by running off. If you kill a rival mobster, you stick around and if you survive the retaliation, you hit them back hard!' Gionna says, thinking like a mobster and not a normal kid. It was the life that she and Ray had grown up surrounded by, their fathers and Gionna's brother had worked their way up through the Leone family, which is how Gionna and Ray met eachother.

She was two, Ray was six.

They were kept from the business until they got curious enough and snuck into the office just after Gionna's father died when she was eight.

Well, no more being a bystander and no more being a target! Enough is enough!

'I want you to teach me how to use a gun. If Paulie Sindacco wants a war, that bastard's going to get one!' Gionna says, a determined look on her face. Ray nodded, showing his approval for his friend's willingness to take matters into her own hands.

Meanwhile (Sindacco compound, 2:18am, Chinatown)

'What?! How the hell did three of my best soldiers lose a damn kid and their lives in the process?!' Paulie yells, outraged. He specifically instructed them to wait in Middle Park because it was a place that he knew where Gionna felt safe. He didn't expect her to lead them on a chase into the subway station from Algonquin to Northwood.

'Alright, take some of the associates and search everywhere. Yes, that includes Alderney.' He says, hanging up and pours himself a glass of Crown Royal, downing it quickly before pouring another.

If she really wanted to lead him into dangerous territory, that suits him just fine.


End file.
